


Сын гангстера

by Silveross



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Angst, Dark Tony Stark, M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 14:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20761535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silveross/pseuds/Silveross
Summary: Питер чертовски любил своего отца, но иной раз его забота переходила все границы. После двадцати одного он таки решил пожить один, как раз улучив удачный момент отъезда Старка, но жизнь повернулась совсем в другую сторону, и Питер пошёл совсем не по стопам отца...





	Сын гангстера

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Отец и сын](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/522563) by Olli_Grass. 

Питер знал, что он ёбнутый.

Скорее, правильнее было бы сказать — охренеть, какой ёбнутый.

Глубоко вдыхая уличные запахи вечернего города, он только показушно протянул охраннику собственное удостоверение личности и без особых проблем прошёл внутрь клуба, оставляя позади толпу ожидающих в очереди людей. Всё же, сынку главы преступного мира позволялось гораздо больше, чем следовало бы иметь.

Помещение встретило его витающим ароматом дорогущего кальяна, стреляющими в глаза неонами и кучей развязных молодых людей приблизительно схожего возраста. Питер не стал долго задерживаться у входа и сразу же направился к стойке, где, подтанцовывая под басы громко орущей музыки, подбрасывал в воздух шейкер молодой бармен.

Стоило только ему подойти, тот сразу же широко заулыбался и кивнул на список алкогольных напитков, как бы спрашивая, чего бы хотел гость. Паренёк Питеру сразу же показался вполне миловидным, ещё и довольно симпатичным с этими голубыми глазами и витиеватой татуировкой на широкой шее.

— Хэй, почему у меня ощущение, что я тебя откуда-то знаю? — весело вскинул бровь бармен, пододвигая к нему несколько заказанных стаканов с виски и забирая оставленные купюры.

— Питер Старк. Слышал, наверное, — хмыкнул он, будто это мелочь какая-то. Бармен расширил в удивлении глаза и на секунду остановился, перестав выполнять движения руками.

— Старк? Чёрт. Ну и занесло тебя, парень, — захохотал он после, однако нерешительно глянул на выступающие из-за рукавов куртки устройства и на нож, блеснувший во внутреннем кармане.

Питер только любезно улыбнулся ему, отсалютовав стаканом, затем легко повернулся на вращающемся барном стуле и принялся рассматривать толпу. В ухе пиликнуло маленькое устройство, доказывая свою исправную работу.

Алкоголь ожидаемо обжёг горло, но он этого хотел. В доме отец следил за малейшим его поползновением в сторону запасов чего-нибудь крепкого, потому если и получалось чуть выпить, так только на праздниках друзей, и то под присмотром Хэппи. Сейчас же рядом не было никого. И это чертовски привлекало.

Потянувшись к новому стакану, Питер бросил короткий взгляд на второй этаж, где ожидаемо за столиком восседали два его друга, попавших по его просьбе на двадцать минут раньше. Те не подавали особого вида, но при этом тоже продолжали следить за танцующими под сумасшедшие басы людьми.

Питер приподнял уголки губ, чувствуя переполняющее его предвкушение от дальнейшее развития событий. Сколько он уже на единоличные миссии ходил, но в некоторых требовались небольшие помощники в лице Неда и ЭмДжей. Теперь Питер вздохнул и за раз осушил второй стакан с виски. Подумать только — сынок главы преступного мира подался в добровольные помощники нуждающимся.

Он не шёл вразрез законам отца, не пытался что-то доказывать. Просто делал. Просто по-своему наказывал. Просто не давал в обиду друзей и старых знакомых.

И, видит бог, он пытался быть незаметным. Как подобало абсолютно любому гангстеру. Терялся среди толпы, выполнял поставленное перед самим собой задание и исчезал, будто ничего и не происходило.

Временами накатывал интерес, что бы сказал его отец, вернись тот из Лос-Анджелеса? Оставил бы Питер тогда своё занятие, подчинившись чужому желанию, уехал бы вместе с ним или остался насовсем? Пожалуй, он бы навсегда тогда забыл, что такое «дай мне немного свободы». Правда, вряд ли отец бы оставил его совсем без присмотра. Но раз уж пока ни слова не говорил про сыновью деятельность, может, и правда не знал? Или делал вид, что не знал.

Как только Питеру стукнуло двадцать один, отец временно решил перебраться подальше из Нью-Йорка, а в его личные планы входило забрать вместе с собой сына. Он до сих пор помнил, каких трудов стоило выбить для себя капельку свободной жизни, где у дверей не будет поджидать охрана, можно гулять с друзьями до поздна и не думать, что любой его шаг в городе открыто контролируется. Тони не хотел ничего слушать, однако даже извечно хмурый Хэппи тактично намекнул, что парень-то явно взрослый, пускай хоть раз сам поживёт. Питер согласно на это покивал, отец недобро поглядел на них двоих, и, скрипнув зубами, всё же разрешил с пятого раза.

А потом был скандал, сразу спустя пару недель после его отлёта.

Самый отвратительный из всех, которые только могут быть — по телефону, среди людной улицы и рядом с собственными друзьями, перед которыми ему до сих стыдно за то, что им пришлось это слушать. Питер тогда решил прогуляться дольше нужного и нечаянно влез в драку ради спасения бедной девушки, где его неудачно порезали ножом в области талии. Ничего глубокого и опасного для жизни, но шов наложить пришлось в этот же день, списав всё на крайне странное пользование кухонными приборами.

Однако Тони узнал всё быстрее нужного, и его угроза забрать его с собой вылилась первее, чем замечание сына _«пап, мне уже двадцать один, бывает»_. Они раскричались, оба вспылили, и Питер, пожалуй, впервые так накричал на отца. Потому что он просто хотел самостоятельности, безрассудств, коих у него никогда не было, и авантюризма.

— _Да прекрати ты меня опекать, я сам о себе позабочусь!_ — выпалил он, сильно сжав сотовый в ладони. — _Пап, хватит перекрывать мне кислород, чёрт возьми! Я хочу дышать, понимаешь?! Мне это нужно!_

Свои собственные слова долго ещё отдавались эхом в голове, пока по ту сторону трубки слышалось глубокое молчание.

— _Дыши, дорогой_, — раздалось убийственно спокойное выражение в трубке, а затем послышались только гудки.

Питер тогда глубоко вздохнул и едва не отбросил телефон в сторону. Так больше быть не могло. Он слишком зависел от отца, слишком тянулся к нему даже несмотря на своё желание стать самостоятельнее. Однако мысль, что тот никогда не посмотрит на него как на кого-то большего, чем просто нуждающийся в опеке ребёнок, признаться, долго его убивала. Отец не видел в нём взрослого, способного разобраться со своими проблемами самому. Соответственно, и сам Питер не мог это показать.

Целый год пролетел, как один долгий день. Недели вмещали в себя учёбу в университете, небольшие патрули по ночам, бесконечные гулянья с Недом и Мишель, которых он не хотел оставлять, и скребущее желание по утрам проснуться в постели не одному. Но Питер не из тех, кто отступал от своих решений, потому перебарывал руку, тянущуюся к экрану сотового телефон, и поднимался с кровати без лишних «но». Хотя, конечно, от этого менее горькой не становилась. Он скучал по отцу и безумно его любил. Совсем не той любовью, которой любят родителей…

Оставляя стакан обратно на барную стойку, Питер пару раз покачнулся из стороны в сторону, будто пританцовывая плечами, а после усмехнулся. Да уж, помнил он себя год назад — щупленький и самую малость дохляк по сравнению с нынешним атлетически сложённым телом. Постаравшись незаметно проверить работоспособность устройств на обоих запястьях, он также проверил наличие подручного средства в кармане и глянул наверх, в сторону столиков.

— Так, чувак! — послышался в ухе голос Неда, активно перекрикивающего музыку. Питер чуть вздрогнул, не ожидая его резкого появления в эфире. — Наша цель начала к выходу продвигаться.

— Где ты его видишь? — Питер прищурился, не понимая, где среди всего может находиться один единственный человек.

— Да прямо в центре. А тебе разве не видно?

— Если бы он с нами на втором этаже сидел, то конечно, гений, — фыркнула на фоне Мишель, вызывая тем самым усмешку у него на лице.

— Ладно, ладно, понял, — тут же сдался Нед. — Короче, сейчас помогу.

— Веди давай, навигатор, — улыбнулся Питер, кивнув в благодарность бармену и направившись к двигающейся под определённый ритм толпе.

Слушая указания, он наконец натолкнулся на того, кого искал, и остановился совсем недалеко, удачно вписавшись в танцующую компанию молодых людей. Изобразить хорошенько выпившего не составило труда — просто делай вид, что сейчас пол приблизится быстрее, чем успеешь «ой» сказать.

Цель ничего не заподозрила, махая кому-то рукой и неспешно собираясь покинуть вечеринку через чёрный выход. Питер протиснулся между двух людей, едва заметной тенью пробираясь вслед за ним. Как отец не умел всегда уступать, так и он не умел бросать затею, раз уж взялся. Гены всегда дают о себе знать, тем более — такие.

Питер едва не споткнулся, когда в ухе послышалось громкое _«подожди, он что-то заподозрил!»_, потому тут же притянул к себе не успевшую возмутиться девушку, изрядно выпившую и чертовски хорошо прикрывшую его лицо. Голос Мишель скептически напомнил, что _«маска явно для идиотов была сделана, да, Старк?»_.

Видать, да — он таки охуеть, какой идиот. Чудеса, как Тони ещё ничего не сказал.

Выдавив любезную улыбку и невнятное _«прости, перепутал малясь»_, Питер добрался до выхода и, вытащив из кармана чёрную маску, прикрыл ею половину лица. Бармен, может, и узнал его, но вот этому типу лучшего ничего не успеть разглядеть в темноте меж домов. Так сподручнее будет.

Оказавшись на улице, он первым делом нащупал пальцами правой руки через рукав устройство — таким образом ему становилось спокойнее. Отец не представлял выход из дома без пистолета, Питер без них. Человек не успел далеко пройти, однако бросаться на него со спины было крайне опрометчиво. Чуть подождать следовало бы.

— _Эй, а у тебя коктейль вкуснее!_ — вдруг раздалось удивление Неда в ухе.

Питер мрачно глянул в небо. Вот, значит, как… Он тут слежку проводил, а они там пьянку-гулянку устроили?

— _Тьфу ты, я уж думала, что-то умное скажешь_, — ответила ему ЭмДжей.

Питер вздохнул. Время проходило, а их совместные миссии не менялись никогда. Точнее, его миссии, но в которые волей-неволей приходилось втягивать своих друзей. Как навигатора и единственного здравомыслящего человека.

Попутно слушая весьма «важный» диалог цивилизованных личностей, Питер мелкими шагами следовал прямиком за мужчиной, держась от него на некотором расстоянии. Стоило тому остановиться, он тоже застыл, будучи готовым в любой момент применить в ход собственное оружие. И, как оказалось, не зря.

Когда мужчина скрылся за углом дома, Питер не спешил сразу же идти за ним. Тихо шествуя к месту, он активировал на одной руке веб-шутер, а ладонью другой залез во внутренний карман за ножом. Нахмурившись, он как можно тише выдохнул и сделал последние шаги на свой страх и риск.

От резкого удара спасло то, с какой скоростью Питер успел пригнуться и отскочить в сторону. Мужчина не остановился и постарался ухватить его за шею, однако год тренировок прошёл не впустую, и он без погрешности избежал столкновения и со стеной, и с чужим захватом. В этот момент в ухе раздалось саркастичное _«ты там кого-то прижал, что ли?»_. Если бы Питер не был занят, он бы обязательно сказал _«да у меня тут самый разгар!»_.

— Притормози-ка, слушай! Я не собираюсь с тобой тут сумо выплясывать, — не удержался от весёлого комментария он, перехватив чужую ладонь.

— Что тебе от меня нужно, выскочка? — прошипел сквозь стиснутые зубы мужчина, с разворота рассчитывая ударить его другой рукой, но и та оказалась в захвате.

— Полегче, мистер! — вновь улыбнулся Питер. — Мы всего-то поговорим. Ну, знаете, поболтаем там — о том, о сём…

— Прекращай трепаться и вали, пока кости целы, мелочь! — выдернул он свои руки, перевернувшись и постаравшись воткнуть острие Питеру в шею, но тот успел увернуться, отойдя на шаг назад. Однако лезвие полоснуло его по щеке.

— Какой же вы грубый, слушайте, — наигранно нахмурился Питер, покачав указательным пальцем в воздухе. — Между прочим, с посторонними принято вежливо разговаривать.

— Ты поучи меня ещё, щенок! Свали, сказал!

Следующее движение нисколько Питера не удивило, скорее, тот был полностью к нему готов. Уставившись на направленный в его сторону пистолет, он покачал головой и, вздохнув, за пару секунд активировал второй веб-шутер и несколькими резкими движениями рук привёл те в действие, припечатав незадачливого гангстера к стене дома.

Мужчина только и успел, что в удивлении выкрикнуть благой мат. Питер неспешно отключил веб-шутеры, прошёл к нему и, облокотившись одной рукой о стену рядом с его головой, приблизился на допустимое расстояние. Небольшая частичка радости пронеслась в голове — неужели он сделает ещё хоть что-то, способное кому-то помочь?

— Кто ты, блять, такой?! — ругнулся мужчина, в шоке глянув на подошедшего к нему Питера.

— Ваш ночной кошмар, дядь, — с крайне серьезной миной заявил он, а затем оттолкнулся и отошёл на шаг назад, скрестив руки на груди и принявшись покачивать бёдрами из стороны в сторону, будто ничего не произошло. — Да шучу я, расслабьтесь. Видите ли, тут такое дело… На днях заглянул я в парочку интересных кварталов. Красивые, милые и уютные, и поведали мне крайне интересную вещь про вас. Ну, что вы постоянно туда врываетесь, требуете непосильную плату ни за что и угрожаете обычным людям. Так вот, мистер Блэк, — вновь вернувшись на прежнее место, Питер сжал ладошки перед собой в молебном жесте и чуть склонил голову. — Давайте вы просто прекратите своё издевательство над жителями, а я взамен пообещаю, что никогда больше вам не придётся висеть на стене пару часов. Что скажете?

— Пару часов? Ты охуел, что ли?! — выпучил глаза мужчина, совершив попытку вырваться из гнёта прочной паутины. — Выпусти, блять, сказал!

— Мистер Блэк, я не хочу применять силу и уж тем более как-то вам вредить, — миролюбиво заметил Питер, разведя руки в сторону. — Согласитесь и проявите капельку сострадания к неповинным людям, и обещаю, что больше вы меня никогда не увидите.

— А вспоротую морду не хочешь, чтобы ни один судмедэксперт потом не узнал? — прошипел мужчина, дёрнувшись вперёд, но не оторвав ни единого кусочка паутины от стены. Питер глубоко вздохнул — вот ведь упёртый, прошлый такой перепугался покруче ребёнка, увидевшего в первый раз пистолет. — Если они хотят дальше существовать в своих сраных домах, пусть платят! Это моя территория, и решать, что делать с этим, буду только я! Усёк, сопляк?!

— Нет, ну, на ваше место я не претендую, конечно, — усмехнувшись, заверил его Питер, склонив голову на бок. — Однако настоятельно рекомендую не наседать на неповинных. По-хорошему прошу, мистер Блэк.

— Иди нахуй, пацан. И свали, пока по ебалу не схватил. Когда я выберусь, молись, чтобы ты тоже возле стеночки не оказался с протараненной дубиной башкой!

Нахмурившись, Питер вновь приблизился к мужчине и, ловко достав собственное холодное оружие, приставил то к самому горлу вмиг замершего человека. Он ненавидел применять такие методы. Ненавидел запугивать людей, которые сами кого-то постоянно вводили в страх. Но за годы жизни с отцом, которым пытался растить его по своим законам, по законам преступного мира, Питер понял — без этого не обойтись. Некоторые все понимают сразу — достаточно только чуть-чуть надавить, но есть и такие, кто упрямится до конца, пока сильно не нажмёшь. Блэк относился, к сожалению, к последним.

Может, воспитывайся Питер в другой семье, будь его отец просто богатым человеком или воспитывай его замечательная тётя Мэй, которой он звонил чуть ли не каждый день, и добродушный дядя Бэн, который его безумно любил, возможно… Да, возможно… Возможно, Питер бы и стал кем-то другим. Не просто тем, кто даёт по морде отвратительным людям на манер этого, а человеком более светлым. Может, даже каким-то героем. А что? А почему бы и нет! Однако «возможно» не спасало его жизнь. Его воспитывал отец, Тони Старк, глава преступного мира. И одновременно с этим тем самым «светом» был именно он. Питер скучал по нему. Чертовски скучал.

— Давайте-ка уясним, — проговорил он, смотря наглецу прямо в глаза. — Я с вами здесь не шутки шучу, а занимаюсь своей работой. Это во-первых было. Во-вторых же…

Чуть припустив маску, Питер показал своё полное лицо. Мужчина настолько изумлённо уставился на него, будто перед ним стоял немного не тот человек. Узнал-таки. Ну, конечно.

— Твою мать. Ты отпрыск того…

— Ага, тот самый. Если вы хотите нормально дожить хотя бы до своей старости, мистер Блэк, вы забудете и про собственную деспотию, и про меня, и про наш разговор, — Питер вернул маску на лицо, а затем чуть надавил лезвием на чужую шею. Совсем-совсем осторожно, но так, чтобы это было ощутимо. — Ну так как? Мы договорились, или мне попросить своего отца с вами лично поговорить?

Питер мысленно чертыхнулся. Он ничего у него больше не попросит. Питеру скоро двадцать два, надо жить самому. Не вечно же папочка может прикрывать его задницу, пора бы и самому учиться за себя постоять в неопределенной ситуации. За этими мыслями и прошёл его год — тренировки, работа и желание в кои-то веки стать независимым. Хотя бы чуточку, хотя бы в чём-то.

— Договорились, — нехотя выплюнул мужчина, поняв, что деваться уже некуда. Либо соглашаться, либо помереть однажды в какой-нибудь трущобе.

Питер кивнул, убрал оружие в карман и, оттолкнувшись рукой от стены, развернулся, размял шею и направился обратно к чёрному выходу. Стоило бы забрать друзей, а то по звукам они особо сильно развеселились что-то в его отсутствие.

— Эй! Ты! А снять меня отсюда не хочешь?

— Оу, точно! — сделал Питер удивлённый вид, будто правда вспомнил, и спрятал ладони в карманах джинсов. В голове пронеслась едкая мысль, что привычки отца во время бесед перенимать не круто. — Извините, но мне нужны небольшие гарантии, а это — ваше маленькое наказание. Паутина растворится через два часа, кстати. Всего вам хорошего! И да, насчёт кварталов — смотрите, я ведь проверю!

И, развернувшись, неспешно побрёл к чёрному выходу. На подходе он уже легонько улыбнулся — завтра бабуля Тэнг сможет вздохнуть спокойно, и, получается, на одного счастливого человека станет больше.

Стоило ему только подойти, как оттуда выскочил подозрительно весёлый Нед, держащий в ладони зонтик из коктейля, и Мишель, с опасением готовая того словить в любой момент любого неожиданного падения.

— Пите-е-ер! — протянул Нед гласную и полез обниматься к своему другу с самой широченной улыбкой на улице. Тот не особо возмутился, но крайне удивлённо уставился на подругу.

— Народ, блин! Я вас как запасную силу взял, а вы там без меня набухаться решили с радости? — весело засмеялся он, придержав одной рукой подозрительно пошатнувшегося Неда.

— Тебя задело? — свела брови ЭмДжей, тут же потянулась в небольшую сумочку за платком и, достав его, протянула Питеру.

— А, мелочи, боевые ранения, — отмахнулся он, приложив мягкую ткань к щеке.

— Теряешь сноровку, Старк? — усмехнулась Мишель, подхватив друга под вторую руку и направившись вместе с обоими друзьями к одному из стоящих такси.

— Даже не начинай, — улыбнулся Питер. — Секундочку. Сколько он выпил? Мне что-то это не нравится…

— Где-то шесть коктейлей. А что?

Нед, резко дёрнувшись, без особой грации полетел к мусорке и выпустил туда всё содержание своего желудка. Питер молча протянул ему платок, а ЭмДжей принялась поглаживать того по спине, говоря _«ничего, всё нормально»_ и _«полегчало?»_.

— Да так, ничего, — хмыкнул Питер, пожав плечами. — Просто сейчас это может повториться в такси, и ловить его блевотню будешь сама.

— Чё ты там бухтишь? — не сообразил сначала Нед, что вообще про него говорят. Выпрямившись, он пару раз моргнул и на негнущихся ногах сам поплёлся к такси. Правда, не к тому, которое нужно.

Питер и Мишель только переглянулись и последовали за другом, чтобы перед проезжей частью успеть его перехватить.

***

Когда обоих друзей развезли по домам, Питер сначала хотел назвать свой нынешний адрес проживания, но затем на секунду замолчал и произнёс то, что давно крутилось в голове.

Куинс встретил его знакомой атмосферой чего-то тёплого и приятного. Питер обожал это боро, оно всегда ассоциировалось у него с ранним детством. Когда он был маленьким, а отец постоянно влипал в какие-то проблемы, связанные с законом, то приходилось ребёнка оставлять на единственных дядю с тётей, которые могли хоть весь месяц напролёт за ним присматривать. Питер помнил, как Бэн водил его в парк, как они с Мэй покупали мороженное и как ему совсем не хотелось домой, где отец опять поставит к нему охрану, а сам займётся собственными делами. Но он всё равно уходил за Тони, потому что не представлял без него жизни.

Когда Питер стал подростком, отец будто бы вспомнил, что в его обязанности входит не только знать, в каком доме и почему находится его сын, а ещё и проводить с ним время, заводить долгие разговоры и просто быть вместе. Тогда-то и прошло стремление завести себе вторую половинку, ведь отец всегда очень вовремя приходил на его свидания и забирал без особой на то причины. Просто потому что «ему никто не подходил». Питер только кивал, и всё на этом. Однако с годами проблема сама вылилась в некий синдром — он правда верил, что ему никто и никогда не подойдёт, и отец никогда и никого не примет, даже если этот человек будет святым.

Поднимаясь на лифте, Питер глянул на экран смартфона и отметил, что в это время обычно дядя с тётей уже не спят. Раннее утро субботы, однако они такие — всегда бодрячком, всегда готовы много работать. Хотел бы и он стать таким…

Сделав несколько шагов до нужной квартиры, Питер в нерешительности застыл, а потом постучал. Чем старше становился, тем сильнее понимал, как же ему хотелось обратно в детство. Где папа для него был просто папа без грязных и неимоверно неправильных подтекстов. Где небо казалось голубее. Где ванильное мороженое было спасением от всего.

Питер глубоко вздохнул, услышав шаги за дверью. Детство было таким далёким, а он уже так вырос. Вырос с благими целями и надеждами, но не зная, в чём состояла его спесь — из света и доброжелательности, из жёсткости и хитрости, или из всего одновременно? Если не гангстер, то кто? Улыбнувшись, Питер глянул на собственную руку. Наверное, всё же гангстер, только… Хороший гангстер. Как-то так.

Стоило двери отвориться, Питер улыбнулся сильнее, увидев перед собой ухоженную женщину, такую далёкую от всего тёмного смрада преступности.

— Питер? — спросила Мэй удивлённо, а в следующую секунду заключила племянника в крепкие-крепкие объятия. — Боже мой! Бэн, смотри, кто пришёл!

Он тоже обхватил её за талию и зарылся носом в копну приятно пахнущих шампунем волос. Это его вечная слабость, которая никуда не уйдёт. И Питер готов в этом растворяться раз за разом, сколько бы ему ни было лет.

— Посмотрите-ка, какой герой, да ещё в такую рань, — улыбнулся дядя, уперев руки в бока и расплывшись в лёгкой улыбке.

— Привет, дядя Бэн. Я тут в гости заехать решил…

— Проходи давай, чего на пороге стоишь, как не родной, — после слов дяди Питер так и сделал, выбравшись из объятий Мэй и зайдя в квартиру. Когда захлопнулась дверь, Бэн наигранно нахмурился. — А меня обнять?

Тётушка улыбнулась и, сказав про скорый завтрак, быстрым шагом направилась на кухню.

Питер тихонько засмеялся, преодолевая расстояние и позволяя крепким рукам его обхватить. Интересно, позволь отец в детстве жить ему с ними чуть больше нужного, каким бы он стал?

— Наконец-то приехал, — выдохнул Бэн ему куда-то в макушку.

— Да. Я приехал… — шепнул в ответ Питер, закрывая глаза.

Утро воскресенья наградило его чудесным запахом готовых панкейков с мёдом и кружкой кофе с молоком. Питер потянулся в постели, чувствуя, как заскрежетали его позвонки после долгого лежания.

Открыв глаза, Питер чуть улыбнулся, уставившись в белый потолок, а после переведя взгляд в сторону. Плакаты с некоторыми рок-группами и знаменитыми актёрами по-прежнему продолжали украшать стены комнаты, хоть и не раз заходил разговор о том, чтобы их снять. Мэй наотрез отказывалась, ссылаясь на то, что только благодаря им время от времени может лишний раз вспомнить племянника, Бэн скептически вскидывал брови, говоря, что не понимает молодёжной поп-культуры, а он театрально вздыхал, думая, как бы ему хотелось в детстве здесь жить.

Питер вышел из комнаты прямо в одних штанах, потому что перед сном успел стянуть кожаную куртку вместе с майкой и бросить их в кресло. Тоже отцовская привычка, тоже напоминание того, кем он был. Дядя Бэн уже ел свой завтрак и попутно читал что-то в утренней газете, а тётя Мэй расставляла на столе оставшиеся тарелки.

— Доброе утро, — бросил Питер, потирая всё ещё немного сонные глаза.

— Доброе, милый, — ответила ему улыбнувшаяся Мэй. — Как раз хотела идти тебя будить, но молодец, сам поднялся.

— Это конечно, — хмыкнул дядя. — После такого вкусного запаха только дурак останется с голодным желудком. Ну что, выспался? — обратился он уже к племяннику, обратив внимание на его сонное состояние.

— Да, здесь очень тихо, — пожал плечами Питер, плюхнувшись на свой законный стул и вытягивая ноги под столом. — Сколько сейчас времени? Я что-то даже на телефон не посмотрел…

— Ранняя рань, герой, можешь успокоиться, — глянул Бэн на наручные часы.

Питер улыбнулся, проследив за этим действием — его дядя придерживался традиционных взглядов на вещи. Будь то выбор между газетой и новым планшетом, между обычными часами и электронными. Правда, в этом была своя прелесть, а тщательное отношение дяди к выбору вещей его всегда безумно привлекало.

Мэй была чуть посовременнее и не имела ничего против гаджетов, а её элегантность и красота всегда служили для него неким эталоном, ведь свою маму Питер не успел узнать, ему всего-то стукнуло три года, когда она умерла. Однако с годами сожалением об этом испарилось, и он мог сказать, что мама у него таки была — тётиной любви и заботы хватало для этого сполна.

Пока Бэн с энтузиазмом рассказывал про личные предложения насчёт проведения дня, а Мэй накладывала себе и племяннику еду, Питер чуть сжал под столом собственное запястье и склонил голову в бок. Наверное, он их обоих мог назвать своими родителями, родной и светлой семьёй, другой стороной жизни, куда ему хотелось возвращаться снова и снова.

В ней он самый обычный человек — просто любимый племянник, почти сын и прилежный, воспитанный парень. Здесь всё было настолько легко и просто… А иногда, закрывая глаза в их доме, Питеру казалось, что он так прожил всю жизнь, и лучшего у него никогда и ничего не будет. Однако потом, стоило только спуститься на улицу, как реальность ударяла по голове и по плечам, напоминая, в какой мир вновь предстояло войти. И ещё имелась неимоверная тоска, когда взгляд сам собой искал знакомую дорогущую машину среди полчища других, но привычно её не находил. Потому что отец был в Лос-Анджелесе, а Питер в Нью-Йорке, один, как того и хотел.

Отправляя в рот кусочек панкейка, политый мёдом, он невольно скосил глаза на пустой стул слева, где обычно Тони сидел рядом с ним, если решал лично подняться. В груди неприятно затянулся узелок, а мысль написать чёртовое _«привет, пап, у меня всё в порядке, как ты?»_ становилась ярче и ярче в мозгу.

Он хотел к нему. Ужасно хотел. Даже если тот не видел в нём взрослого парня под ровень себе. Хотел перед сном чувствовать его поцелуй на виске, вжиматься в него всем телом, как только после дневной запарки возвращался бы домой. Хотел чувствовать на себя крепкие руки, сжимающие в стальных объятиях, которые никто не смог бы разорвать. Хотел бы засыпать, а на утро просыпаться от чужого дыхания в ухо, чтобы чувствовать спиной тепло твёрдого тела. Хотел бы, да только… Ради этого всего стоило поговорить, но вот о чём разговаривать и с чего начинать он не знал. Первые два месяца казалось, что всё само по себе пройдёт, отец перебесится и первым позвонит. Наверное, так он думал и про сына. Потому двенадцать месяцев тишины, потому и двенадцать месяцев, как Питер хочет послать к чертям свои же принципы и признаться в самой грешной и грязной на всём белом свете любви.

— Вы так и не разговариваете? — спросила вдруг Мэй, осторожно посмотрев на застывшего племянника и указав взглядом на стул.

Питер изнутри прикусил щёку, вспоминая, сколько же прошло дней. Конечно, дяде с тётей он не стал раскрывать всех подробностей, но те были в курсе сложившейся ситуации. Наверное, стоило бы говорить им чуточку больше, чтобы не казалось, словно племянник решил дальше отдаляться во взрослую жизнь.

— Нет, — быстро ответил Питер и тут же пожал плечами, будто привык к этому раскладу. — А что такое? Всё ведь хорошо, правда, — улыбнулся он, словив сощуренный взгляд Бэна. — Эй, я в порядке, серьёзно! Все дети ссорятся со своими родителями.

— На год? — уточнил он, переглянувшись с супругой только им понятным взглядом. Да. На год…

— Чуточка жизненных трудностей ещё никому не мешала, дядя Бэн, — улыбнулся Питер, прикрывая от наслаждения глаза, как только в рот попадал новый кусок вкусного завтрака. Когда он последний раз нормально питался? Да вот, наверное, когда в последний раз у них был. — К слову, пока я не забыл, — эмоционально взмахнул он вилкой, подняв глаза к потолку. — Меня тут могут по работе отправить в Чикаго, так что можно вас попросить, пожалуйста, занести деньги за проживание хозяину квартиры? Я их вам завезу на следующей неделе.

— Ох, ты ещё не думал от него съехать? — поинтересовалась Мэй, удивлённо вскинув брови. — Может, это и правда удобно для твоего графика, но жить там, где ты не чувствуешь себя дома, тоже не хорошо.

— Думал, — признался он, согласно кивнув. — Но этот район самый удобный в плане расположения к работе. И мистер Винсент берёт вполне нормально, не завышает. Как делают через квартал, между прочим. Кстати, они там жуткие скряги! — пожаловался он, раздражённо закатывая глаза. — Пройти-то всего минут пятнадцать, а берут так, словно я на Манхэттен переехать хочу!

— Вот это нас и волнует, — задумчиво протянул Бэн, вскинув бровь и откинувшись на спинку кресла. Питер вытянул лицо в удивлении, не понимая, о чём зашла речь. — Знаешь, — вздохнул дядя, покачав головой. — Мы, конечно, никогда не лезли в твои взаимоотношения с отцом и сейчас тоже этого не делаем, однако ваши проблемы не должны влиять на твою жизнь. Питер, — серьёзно сказал Бэн, не сводя глаз с племянника, — ты не должен пытаться бороться с трудностями в одиночку, а твой отец не последний родной для тебя человек. Вступать во взрослую жизнь самому похвально, но если не научишься принимать помощь тех, кто правда о тебе беспокоится, потом никогда не сможешь принять её от кого-то другого. Я понимаю, ты хочешь попытаться построить всё без чьей-то поддержки, только вот вечно идти в угоду своим силам нельзя.

— Бэн хотел сказать, — подвела некий итог Мэй, взяв мужа за руку и мягко улыбнувшись племяннику. — Если хочешь, то можешь жить с нами. Тони редко оставлял тебя у нас надолго, всегда забирал через пару дней, но сейчас его здесь нет, и ты можешь распоряжаться своей жизнью так, как сам того пожелаешь. Мы не напираем, но… Родной, разве так не будет правильнее, пока ты крепко не встанешь на ноги и не перестанешь большую часть заработной платы тратить на жильё?

Питер едва не выронил из руки вилку, застыв на несколько долгих секунд. С одной стороны, он был согласен. Всеми руками был «за». Но с другой, они не поймут некоторых его ночных отсутствий один или два раза в неделю, будут волноваться и думать, как будто что-то произошло. Он не выдержит их переживаний, снова съедет, чтобы не проедать им и без него уставший мозг.

— Я бы с радостью, но… — запнувшись, Питер грустно посмотрел на свой завтрак и под столом сжал ладонь в кулак. — Если всегда сбегать от трудностей, то никогда не научишься с ними справляться. Да, первое время было тяжело. Только сейчас я наконец-то чувствую, что делал всё не зря, — вновь улыбнулся он, подняв взгляд на дядю с тётей. — Давайте так, — хлопнул Питер в ладоши, оставив тарелку в сторону. — Вы пообещаете, что не будете волноваться… — наткнувшись на многозначительные переглядывания, он театрально вздохнул. — Окей, тётя Мэй. Вы пообещаете, что будете _меньше_ волноваться, а я в свою очередь пообещаю каждые выходные проводить у вас и больше ни на один день не пропадать. Как вам такой расклад?

— Если это то, чего ты действительно хочешь… — начал Бэн, улыбнувшись и чуть сильнее сжав ладонь супруги. — Мы всегда на твоей стороне, Питер. Ты знаешь. Что бы ты ни решил.

— И вы не обижаетесь? — осторожно спросил тот, поочередно указав на обоих родственников.

— Боже, разумеется, нет! — не без эмоций вскинула свободную руку Мэй, закатив глаза. Это семейное, видимо. — Мне будет немного печально, соглашусь. Детей всегда тяжело отпускать… И только попробуй пропадать! — шутливо погрозила она ему указательным пальцем, небрежно откинув копну густых волос назад. — Если опять пропадёшь, я весь Лос-Анджелес с твоим отцом вместе взятым на ноги поставлю. И мне будет без разницы, в хороших вы отношениях или нет. Так и знай!

— Роковая женщина, — прокомментировал дядя Бэн, с нежностью проследив за тем, как супруга ерошит волосы расплывшегося в широкой улыбке Питера.

Вот так и должна выглядеть настоящая семья. Вот так и должны были выглядеть они с Тони, если бы один вовремя уделял сыну внимание и замечал в нём перемены, а другой не захотел в конечном итоге избавиться от грешной влюблённости в своего же отца.

— Есть немного, — согласился тот, поправляя отросшие волосы. — Кстати, мы идём за покупками или как?

***

Вечер следующей пятницы выдался крайне отвратительным.

Питер сжимал зубы, облокачиваясь в тесном лифте на обклеенную объявлениями стену и прижимая к окровавленному боку испачканную в чём-то руку. Оставалось надеяться, что там не было ничего серьёзного, чтобы не пришлось нестись в больницу ради наложения пары швов. Голова противно гудела, а ещё он ужасно хотел спать. Просто упасть на кровать и не просыпаться до следующего дня. Пожалуй, тогда бы стало лучше. И уставшему организму, и его покорёженной душе.

Выслеживание очередного бандюгана завершилось целым переполохом, когда пред ним предстал не один-единственный мужик, как тот, нагло вымогающий у бабули Тэнг деньги, а группа из десяти человек. Побоище оказалось то ещё… Питер не переставал благодарить свою догадливость, когда ему впервые взбрела в голову идея с веб-шутерами, ибо они действительно сделали практически всё за него. Разве что, драки избежать не получилось — всё равно попало по скуле, животу, спине и груди. Не ножом, только кулаками, однако синяки будут заживать недели две, и с этим ничего не поделаешь.

Пройдя мимо квартиры соседа, он услышал, как там его ещё пока десятилетняя дочь смеётся над каким-то моментом в мультфильме — картонные стены, что уж говорить. Прошипев сквозь зубы, Питер отворил входную дверь и ввалился в прихожую, потянувшись ладонью повернуть замок и остаться наедине с самим собой.

Небольшая однокомнатная обитель встретила его привычной тишиной, запахом старых обоев и ранее безумно радующей пустотой. Питер глубоко вздохнул, выдохнул и со стоном стянул с плеч куртку, отбросив ту подальше на небольшой деревянный столик. На ходу снимая майку, он устало потёр рукой переносицу, вспоминая, куда же девал аптечку. Та явно была где-то поблизости.

Отражение в зеркале нисколько его не удивило, всё было вполне ожидаемо — синяки, мелкие порезы… Питер вяло оглядел ситуацию на собственном теле и, добравшись до душа, открыл воду под сильным напором, чтобы встать под неё с головой прямо в штанах. Мысли полностью вылетели из его сознания, а посреди всего остался вопрос, когда он, чёрт возьми, наконец станет сильнее. Сильнее, смелее и взрослее. Когда другие станут воспринимать его, как равного соперника, а не как зазнавшегося юнца?

— Чёрт… — устало выдохнул Питер, принявшись стягивать оставшиеся вещи.

Ванные процедуры помогли избавиться от липкого пота, застывшей крови и уверенности в последней стадии отвратительности мира. Обтеревшись насухо полотенцем, он, не одеваясь, потянулся к заветной аптечке. Порез оказался не слишком глубоким, как и предполагалось, однако довольно продолжительным и немного неровным — наверняка останется шрам. Где-то в подсознании промелькнула мысль, что надо бы отправить вещи в стиральную машинку, а футболку выбросить к чертям собачьим. Всё равно пропиталась кровью и с дыркой осталась.

Питер, чуть хмуря брови от неприятного колющего ощущения после антисептика и йода, осторожно обработал рану на боку и закрыл её в несколько раз сложенным бинтом, надёжно прикреплённым к коже пластырями. Он поднял взгляд на зеркало, рассматривая свою повязку, лучше проступившие синяки, усталое выражение лица, подтянутые мышцы на руках, груди, животе…

Видел бы его сейчас отец, точно бы не отказался от какого-то едкого замечания наподобие _«дорогой, ради меня не обязательно так стараться»_. Скривившись, Питер мысленно дал себе хорошую затрещину за лишнее ворошение болезненной темы и с отчаянным полу-стоном направился в комнату. Завтра. Все планы и нужды завтра. А сейчас…

Плюхнувшись на кровать спиной, он с блаженным вздохом накрылся тёплым махровым одеялом и, слабо улыбнувшись, вдохнул приятный запах недавно стиранной наволочки. Сон начал брать верх над его сознанием, а последнее, на что наткнулся взгляд, была одна из фотографий на прикроватной тумбочке. На ней они с отцом были изображены на краю бассейна, расположенного на крыше одного из дорогих отелей Гонконга и предоставляющего роскошный вид на небоскрёбы. Питер счастливо улыбался, глядя в объектив камеры Хэппи, а Тони с умиротворённым выражением на лице его обнимал.

_Хорошее было времечко, пап_, подумал он, погружаясь в глубокий здоровый сон.

Пробуждение оказалось довольно странным, потому что по всему телу словно разряд тока прошёлся. Дёрнувшись от боли, Питер резко открыл глаза и поднялся на локте, не без грусти глянув на время и осознав, что лёг на раненный бок. До нормального пробуждения оставался час, а он уже вырвался из сладкого мира грёз.

Отбросив одеяло в сторону, Питер спустил босые ноги на пол и поднялся. Путь до ванной показался прохождением через ледяные потоки ветра, ибо согревшееся во время сна тело вовсе не ожидало натолкнуться на неприятные порывы сквозняка. Он включил свет, захлопнул за собой дверь и, закатив глаза, открепил от кожи пропитавшуюся кровью повязку. Запоздало подумал, что мог испачкать одеяло вместе с простынёй. Скривился и неоднозначно покачал головой. Когда-нибудь он сам себя прибьёт.

Потянувшись к перекиси водорода, Питер удивлённо глянул на пустой бутылёк.

— Я всё израсходовал вчера? — изумился он, почесав зудящую кожу рядом с раной. — Чёрт. Ну и дела! Надо меньше под ножи попадать… — задумчиво продолжил бубнить Питер, вздыхая и выходя из ванной, чтобы найти новый бутылёк на полке рядом с некоторыми аптечными травами от головных болей.

Глянув на свой внешний вид в одних только пижамных штанах, он потёр затылок и на секунду зажмурился. Говорила ему на днях Мэй сгонять в ближайший магазин за новыми вещами, но нет — то времени не находит, то лень одолевает, то желание сжечь к чертям все очереди само по себе вылезает.

Проходя по коридору, Питер собрался было подумать о скором завтраке, как вдруг чуть не споткнулся, увидев лишнюю деталь, которой раньше никогда не было. Один из стульев, обычно тут же бросающийся в глаза, куда-то неожиданно подевался. Дыхание тут же спёрло, а руки затряслись от одолевшей сознание паники.

Быстро схватив с подвернувшейся книжной полки статуэтку, Питер неслышными шагами направился к окончанию коридора, к кухне. Сердце бешено колотилось, а тело уже было готово податься вперёд и хорошенько врезать тому, кто осмелился влезть в его квартиру.

Он сделал шаг, второй, третий…

Кухня приблизилась, Питер заглянул в неё и настолько резко застыл, будто увидел приведение собственной матери, чьё лицо видел только на фотографиях, оставшихся с давних детских времён.

Раз, два, три. Он смотрел на представшего перед ним человека, будто ушли в никуда пару месяцев жизни, а все надежды и ближайшие планы вдруг стали такими ненужными и совершенно пустыми.

— Пап? — спросил Питер вдруг осипшим голосом, неверяще глядя в красивые карие глаза мужчины, разглядывающего некоторые его фотографии, повешенные с помощью магнитов на холодильник.

Тот перевёл взгляд на него, изящно вскидывая бровь и расплываясь в своей знакомой ироничной усмешке, которой он всегда светил что дома, что в обществе посторонних людей.

— Конечно, я, дорогой. А ты ещё кого-то ждал? — спросил отец, стягивая знакомую чёрную куртку и отбрасывая ту на один из стульев. На стол опустился такой же известный с давних времён пистолет.

Питер вздохнул, выдохнул, моргнул, сглотнул и мысленно пошёл вешаться. Это же Тони Старк. Любезно стучаться в дверь и спрашивать милым голосом _«можно?»_ не в его компетенции. Однако от таких резких появлений за год он явно отвык. Очень-очень отвык.

Он трясущейся рукой поставил статуэтку на кухонный гарнитур и остался стоять возле дверного прохода, не зная, что сейчас стоит сделать. Обнять? Спустя год молчания? Нет, слишком странно. Сказать прямо, как всё это время хотел к нему и скучал? Боже, ещё же хуже! Питер много раз представлял их встречу, много раз думал, как они по телефону решают вставшие стеной разногласия, а потом один прилетает к другому и жизнь начинает идти, как шла всегда.

И вот же он — его отец — стоял посреди небольшой кухни, живой, родной, знакомый, а ему и сказать-то было нечего. Только тишина и совсем противное чувство вины. В их отношениях оба были чересчур упёртыми, и дела не делались, пока кто-то один не уступал. От осознания Питер почувствовал, как побежали мурашки по спине. Неужели отец сам решил уступить и признать свою ошибку? Неужели сейчас разрушится напряжённая обстановка, а они смогут оставить предрассудки позади?

Когда проницательный взгляд зацепился за что-то на его боку, Питер резко дёрнул руку, прикрыв ладонью собственную подсохшую рану и отведя глаза в сторону. Чёрт. Попадание — сто баллов из ста. От лишних вопросов никуда теперь не попляшешь…

Только отец молчал. Питер не услышал ни единого _«а я тебе говорил», «и куда ты сунулся?»_ или _«ты охренеть, какой идиот, сынок»_. Он в неверии поднял на него глаза, думая, что Тони Старка мог кто-то заменить, раз уж не летело в ответ никаких замечаний. Отец сощурился и засунул руки в карманы чёрных джинсов, странным взглядом с помесью любопытства разглядывая своего повзрослевшего сына.

Питер готов был спросить, в честь чего тот решил вернуться из сказочного Лос-Анджелеса в извечно закованный небоскрёбами Нью-Йорк, однако его успели опередить.

— Замечательно выглядишь, — прокомментировал отец, кивнув на знатно выступающие кубики пресса. — Не знал, что у тебя тяга к подобным тренировкам. Попросил бы раньше, я бы брал тебя с собой, — вновь вскинул он бровь, будто оценивая, и добавил: — Время от времени.

Питер мысленно закатил глаза — отец всё такой же, в одно предложение и похвалу уместил, и властность над ситуацией. Ничего не поменялось.

— Спасибо, — наконец выдохнул он и кивнул, прижав ладонь к ране чуть сильнее нужного. — Но я и сам не знал на тот момент, что люблю.

— Да уж, вижу, — неожиданно холодным тоном выдал Тони, склонив голову и снова приковав своё внимание к чужому боку. — Издержки профессии?

— Ага, типа того, — нервно передёрнулся Питер, однако взял себя в руки и постарался выглядеть гораздо увереннее, чем чувствовал себя на самом деле. — Ты здесь проездом, или что-то случилось?

Отец настолько странно глянул на него, что тот в голове похлопал собственной смелости. Откуда взялась только, зараза?!

— Я приехал _домой_, Питер. Если ты не забыл, где он находится.

— Думаю, что это _ты_ забыл, — тоже выделил нужное слово он. — Однако сейчас мой дом в другом месте, извини. Как-то всё… поменялось, — сглотнул Питер, вспомнив улыбающуюся Мэй, которой безумно нравилось тормошить его отросшие волосы.

— Поменялось, да?

Тони задумчиво повторил слова, проведя ладонью по идеально выбритому подбородку. Питер невольно вспомнил, что год назад у него была там идеальная бородка.

— Меня безумно радует, что ты стал взрослее, начал заботиться о себе так, как не делал этого при мне… — Тони начал приближаться мягкой поступью, не желая спугнуть лань, доселе покорно ожидающую будущего развития событий. — Но оставляя тебя на столько времени одного, я ожидал немного другого, — продолжил он завораживающим голосом, от которого у Питера внутри плавилось абсолютно всё. — Точнее, _совсем_ другого.

— И чего ты ждал? — сглотнул он, задерживая дыхание и позволяя чужому томному взгляду сковать всё его существо.

Отец оказался совсем близко, так, что осталось сантиметров десять до столкновения носов, а он по-прежнему прятал ладони в карманах и не совершал никаких посторонних действий. Только контакт глаза в глаза, только нарастающее чувство волнения в животе. Последнее так Питер ощутил сполна. И не в одном животе. И не одно лишь волнение.

Слишком противоречивые и грешные мысли, которые удалось затолкать подальше на задворки за год, полезли через образовавшуюся воронку. Вот та причина, почему Питер не хотел сдаваться первым. Вот то, почему именно ему нельзя было первому ослаблять позиций. Потому что сдавшись один раз, он сдастся уже насовсем.

— Знаешь, явно не этого! — вдруг рыкнул отец и с силой отдёрнул ладонь с зудящей кожи.

Питер и ахнуть не успел, как его запястье сжали в стальном захвате, а чужие пальцы прошлись в нескольких сантиметрах от пореза. Чувство вины заскоблило изнутри рёбер. Пожалуй, стоило про такое раньше сказать, чтобы не разбираться при таком странном положении.

— _Что ты с собой делаешь_, чёрт подери?! — яростно зашипел Тони, поднимая глаза с молочной кожи талии на юношеское лицо, чуть отвёрнутое в сторону. — Что это, я тебя спрашиваю?! — вторил он всё тем же строгим голосом, которым разговаривал с ним всего пару раз в жизни. — Не смей мне сейчас молчать! Быстро ответил, я сказал! — повторно рявкнул он, дёрнув на себя удивившегося сына.

— Всё нормально! — удивление сменилось у Питера накатившим раздражением вперемешку с разочарованием. Отец явно не мириться приехал. Вот он дурак, уже обрадовался… — Я в полном порядке, реально, это просто случайность.

— Бэну с Мэй сколько угодно про своё «нормально» заливай, а мне врать не смей! — не сбавил оборотов хмуро глядящий на сына Тони. — Почему ты позволяешь кому-то себя резать? У тебя мозги есть, Питер?!

— Это случайность, пап, — повторил Питер, сдерживая собственные эмоции, чтобы не наговорить лишнего. — Я вовремя не увернулся, в этом моя вина.

— В этот раз порез, а в следующий простреленный череп, ты в курсе? — строго заговорил Тони, хмуря брови. — Так дело не пойдёт. Я думал, что ты одумаешься, но в итоге вижу, всё совсем наоборот, — он плотно сжал губы в тонкую линию, чуть расслабляя хватку и позволяя сыну немного отодвинуться. — В тебе ни капли самосохранения, но зато никому не нужного героизма хоть отбавляй.

Питер застыл, перед этим ощутимо вздрогнув. Никому не нужного? Никому не нужного?! Скривившись, он выдернул запястье и отошёл на шаг назад, ударяясь спиной о стену возле дверного проёма. Если бы отец не уехал, никакого пореза бы не было. Если бы Тони не захотелось за ним проследить…

— Это тебе он не нужен. Другим людям нужен. Я им нужен! — порывисто повысил Питер голос на последних словах, сорвавшихся с губ, как отчаянный вопль.

— Да что ты говоришь, мой милый?! — очень тихо прошипел Тони, надвигаясь на сына новой волной. — Ты им нужен для решения проблем, после которых они и твоё лицо не вспомнят. Ты суёшь нос во взрослые дела, в которых тебе нет места, и ни за что не будет!

— Я буду им помогать, — похоже прошипел Питер, ощутив подступившую к глазам влагу. Это его предназначение, это его стимул становиться лучше. — Хочешь ты того или нет. Им нужна моя помощь. Они не заслуживают того, что с ними происходит! И нет, пап… — он на секунду замолчал, когда отец снова оказался нос к носу с ним, не сводя пристального взгляда затягивающих глаз. — Это очень даже _моё_ дело.

— Это _никогда_ не будет твоим делом.

Тони ощутимо тыкнул ему в грудь, а затем обеими руками оперся о стену возле юношеской головы. Его глаза пылали яростным огнём, а весь брутальный и властный вид так и норовил согласиться. Отец умел давить на сына своим авторитетом, силой и возможностями, умел заставлять того передумывать.

Питеру хотелось в голос реветь от того, что он за целый год не получил ни одного сообщения и ни одного звонка, поставил себя в рамки, стал в кои-то веки под стать отцу, дабы оправдать его имя, и… Ради того, чтобы всё так просто потерять? Просто из-за того, что это не его ума дело? Да ни за что!

— Прекрати этим заниматься, — надавил отец на нужное место, продолжив хмурым взглядом буравить глаза напротив.

— Прекрати считать меня ребёнком, может, тогда подумаю, — отчаянно вырвалось у Питера, решившего пойти «ва-банк». Против лома нет приёма? Вот уж нет, он его найдёт.

— Сразу же, когда ты перестанешь себя вести как ребёнок, — хмыкнул Тони, нахмурил брови и, отведя руку от стены, коснулся самыми кончиками пальцев сыновьей скулы. Тот дёрнулся, но прильнуть к такой тёплой и нужной в данный момент ладони не спешил. — Питер, — прошелестел он неожиданно смягчившимся голосом, в котором проступили заботливые нотки. — Я хочу для тебя лучшего. Просто послушай меня.

— Ты даже не спрашиваешь, чего мне хочется. И это ты называешь заботой? — заметил Питер. Он хотел добиться своего, однако начавшие плавиться нервы шли вразрез с его «хотелками».

Тони молча провёл пальцами линию от скул к подбородку и проследил за собственным действием глубоким гипнотическим взглядом. Питер прикрыл глаза от наслаждения, радуясь тому, как внутри начало что-то приятно растекаться по всему телу — он же так соскучился по этим рукам… Пожалуй, будь немного другая тема разговора, с него бы сталось позволить им делать всё, что угодно.

Каждая ласка отца была на вес золота, с учётом того, что чем старше Питер становился, тем меньше её получал. Восемнадцать, двадцать, двадцать два. Он больше не пятилетний мальчик, нуждающийся в родителе больше кого-либо другого на свете. Кожа пылала под уверенными пальцами, сердце пустилось в галоп, и приятная тяжесть начала подступать к низу живота. Питеру ужасно хотелось сейчас обхватить отцовские плечи, зарыться носом во вкусно пахнущую дорогим одеколоном ключицу, морально сгореть от наслаждения в крепких объятиях, позволить представить чуточку больше, чем должен бы представлять сын. Если они оба этого давно желали, то, может, стоило бы…

— Уже как-то спросил. В итоге, к сожалению, ничего хорошего не вышло.

Оттолкнувшись, Тони вышел в коридор, оставив Питера в маленькой кухне. Он несколько удивлённо уставился перед собой, а приятная пелена спала с глаз, открывая перед ним реальную обстановку.

Пока отец что-то делал в его квартире, запрокинув голову, он запустил ладони в волосы и сжал их у самого корня. Ещё бы пара секунд, и точно бы завыл, не забыв стукнуться затылком о стену. Никакого «стоило бы» никогда не будет. Даже если Тони тоже этого захочет. У него-то мозг работал лучше того, что находилось в штанах. И лишь Питеру хотелось всего, находящегося под словом «запретно». Видимо, подростковые гормоны никуда не делись.

Отец вернулся через пару мгновений, сжимая в руке бинт вместе с пластырями, ватными палочками и йодом. Он прошёл мимо сына, спокойно опустился на стул и многозначительно глянул на него, призывая что-то сделать. Питер недолго думал, тут же подойдя к столу и встав так, чтобы перед отцовским носом был его бок. Тони молча принялся обрабатывать порез, задевая ладонями напряжённый живот и иногда поглаживая кожу, будто успокаивая из-за неприятного щиплющего ощущения.

— Ты ведь даже не обработал толком. Как только шрамов не наделал? — цокнул языком Тони, осторожно касаясь ватной палочкой повреждённого участка.

— Живой пока, как видишь… Ай! — получив шлепок по ягодице, Питер удивлённо глянул вниз, не понимая, что такого сказал. Отец не удостоил его ответом, а руку с ягодицы убрал не сразу.

Как только с наложением свежей повязки было покончено, Питер решил, что организму нужно таки питаться. Пока он наливал в электрический чайник воду и ставил тот кипятиться, внутренний голос заметно успокоился.

Питер прошёл, достал фруктовый салат из холодильника, печеньки из недр шкафа, и поставил тарелки на стол. Кружки решил оставить рядом с раковиной, предварительно насыпав в них несколько ложек кофе. Отец любил крепкий, а ему нравилось с молоком.

— Как там твои дела? — решил Питер перевести тему, плюхнувшись на стул и потянувшись к тарелке с фруктовым салатом — Мэй передала через Бэна в четверг. Теперь они и посреди недели иногда виделись.

— Не рассчитывай, что я про это забуду, — кивнул Тони на оставшиеся бинты. Питер ничего на это не ответил, надеясь на продолжение разговора. — Проблемы в Лос-Анджелесе решены, смысла там оставаться больше нет. Значит, ты всё же не совсем самостоятельно живёшь?

— Это просто Мэй волнуется, — фыркнул Питер, задумчиво облизывая ложку, пропитанную вкусным сиропом с мёдом. — Я у них редко бываю…

— Каждую субботу и воскресенье. Действительно — «редко».

Питер замер с ложкой во рту, раздраженно и обиженно уставившись на отца.

— За мной следили? — поинтересовался он чисто для справки, по одному только ответу поняв, что «да». — А я смотрю, не так уж ты отпустил меня в самостоятельную жизнь.

— Мой ребёнок ещё меня попрекать будет? — иронично вскинул брови Тони, скрестив руки на груди. — Разумеется, следил. А ты рассчитывал, что нет?

— Я рассчитывал на доверие, — укоризненно выдавил сын.

— Рановато о нём было говорить, и не зря. Может, через пару лет снова попробуешь.

— Может, ты тоже попробуешь довериться другим, пап? — не выдержал Питер, сжав под столом ладонь в кулак. — Ну, например, я без твоей поддержки прожил целый год, — он во время рассуждения махнул столовым прибором, поглядывая на некоторые фотографии, прикреплённые магнитами. Тони никак не отреагировал на слова сына, только лишь проследив за его взглядом. — И ничего, справился. А ты хотел забрать меня с собой. Чем не повод для доверия?

— Если бы я наоборот это сделал, ты бы сейчас здесь не сидел, — хмуро заявил отец и чуть откинулся назад, облокачиваясь о спинку скрипнувшего стула. — Это тебе стоит попробовать меньше в сказки верить, Питер. Одними геройствами мир не сделаешь лучше, а твоё сокрытие личности только ухудшило положение, — Тони заговорил громче и указал на сына. — Почему ты об этом молчишь?

Питер бы сжался под таким напором, если бы снова вернулся на двенадцать месяцев назад.

— Я не хочу давить твоим авторитетом, — честно ответил он, по-прежнему отводя глаза в сторону. Разве такими бывают итоги годовых трудов? — Если что-то и сделаю, то только сам. Тем более, так проблем меньше, разве нет? — осмелился он взглянуть на неожиданного укоризненно окатившего его взглядом отца. — Никто не знает моего имения, к тому же, к тебе лишний раз не лезут. Всё же хоро…

— Ты хоть какими-то частями своего мозга понимаешь, что безнаказанным _ничего_ не остаётся? — резко перебил Тони, порывисто подавшись вперёд и вновь показывая, какое пламя загорелось в карих глазах. — Ты хоть понимаешь, чего мне стоило остановить некоторых подонков, которых ты якобы «проучивал»?! — ещё серьёзнее вопросил он, а Питер мысленно продолжил падать всё дальше в яму.

— Ч-чего?

— Ты хоть понимаешь, _что_ бы они с тобой сделали, если бы я об этом даже _не узнал_, а?! — отец громко и яростно хлопнул по столу ладонью, заставив тарелки подскочить вместе с кухонными приборами.

— Кого? — нахмурился Питер, в шоке позабыв про всё то, что хотел бы сказать.

— Каждый второй «злодей», которого ты, дорогой мой, учил уму и разуму! — прошипел Тони сквозь зубы, снова откидываясь назад и засовывая руки в карманы. — И все они очень удачно почти находили тебя, пока мои люди не вмешивалась. И так каждый второй, Питер, из всех тех, с кем ты имел дело. Что, уже по-другому видится преступный мир, не так ли? — саркастически усмехнулся он, глядя на сына с высоты прожитых лет. — Ты надеялся, что проблема так легко решается — немножко припугнул взрослого дядю, и всё, мир стал лучше? — вскинул отец брови, как бы задавая риторический вопрос. — Так я тебе отвечу, маленький мой. _Нет, не решается._

Чувство беспомощности и полной безнадёжности резко свалились Питеру на плечи, став непосильным отчаянным грузом. Он-то думал, что помогает, а оказалось… А правда — если бы не его отец, тогда бы «что»? Либо от него не осталось бы и сантиметра здоровой кожи, либо кто-то бы придумал кару похлеще. Ему отчаянно захотелось выпить чего-нибудь крепкого или перепрыгнуть через промежуток между домами, чтобы куда-то девать подступивший адреналин.

Маленькая кнопка чайника щёлкнула, возвращаясь на место и оповещая, что кипяток готов. Однако ему стало совсем не до этого. Совсем. Получается, от него не было никакой пользы? или она была, но только опять же помощи сверху?

Питер отбросил ложку на стол и спрятал лицо за ладонями, боясь, с какой скоростью на его сознание налетели мысли годовой давности. Боясь, как скоро вернётся он в то состояние, когда казалось, что никчёмнее него в мире никого нет. Бесполезный. Слишком доверчивый. Папенькин сынок, прекрасно осознающий, что кроме того о нём правда мало кто может позаботиться. Питер сжимал зубы и тяжело дышал — это же надо было так облажаться перед своим-то отцом. Делать вид, словно всё вообще замечательно, а потом услышать, что… Это самое «замечательно» настоящим замечательно никогда не было. Он сам его себе придумал. Сам возомнил себя героем.

— Ну, как? Всё по-прежнему в порядке, Питер? — будто добил его Тони, властно вскинув подбородок и слегка нахмурив брови, из-за чего на лбу появилась возрастная складка.

А Питер чертовски себя проклинал. Себя, свою самоуверенность, риск, на который он помимо себя вёл своих друзей и тётю с дядей. Проклинал юношеский максимализм, желание стать сильнее и, пожалуй, какой-то особой эмоцией проклинал родного отца.

Потому что отец знал.

Всё прекрасно знал. Весь этот грёбаный год. И молчал. Просто молчал, наблюдая за ситуацией из далёкого Лос-Анджелеса, позволяя ребёнку наконец-то почувствовать себя оперившемся птенцом, вылетевшем на двадцать первом году жизни из-под родительского крыла, заставить его почувствовать себя охренеть насколько продуманным героем, чтобы потом…

Чтобы потом просто к херам его раздавить.

Вместе с чувствами и построенными стенами личного уголка маленького счастья. Вместе с надеждами и планами. Вместе с мыслью, что хотя бы Мэй и Бэн смогут им начать гордиться, несмотря на то, чей он сын.

— Нет, — выдохнул он сквозь зубы, глотая слёзы обиды, неприятный ком в горле и униженное чувство собственного достоинства. — Ты прав, пап. Ты опять прав… — слова давались с неимоверным трудом, будто их из него тянули железными крюками. — Нихуя ничего не хорошо!

— Не выражайся, — кисло скривился Тони, не привыкший слышать из уст сына подобных бранных слов.

— Окей, я идиот, — продолжил на своей волне Питер, не особо слушая, что там ему опять «нельзя». — Окей, я охрененно налажал, — говорил он, убирая руки от лица и смотря в потолок пустым взглядом. — Окей, по моей вине могли пострадать мои близкие. Я обалдеть, как виноват, конечно, но знаешь, пап… — опустив голову, Питер истерически усмехнулся, смотря тем же странным взглядом на напрягшегося отца. — Меня смущает то, что в данной ситуации ты тоже охуеть, как нихуя не прав.

— Прекрати сквернословить! — яростно рявкнул вмиг раздраконенный Тони, в приступе эмоций ощутимо шлёпнув рукой по стулу. Чужих этот жест пугал. Питера — нихерашечки.

— Прекрати на меня орать! — не побоялся он, тоже вмиг вернувшись на тропу злости. — Это ты весь год строил из себя молчаливого осла!

Не удержавшись, Питер подскочил со стула и весьма эмоционально указал на отца, не к добру напряжённо подавшему вперёд и глядящему на собственное чадо исподлобья.

— Это из-за тебя всё пошло к херам! Тебе же сказать «да, хорошо» настолько сложно, как мне до Китая пешком дойти. Это из-за тебя я до сих пор не могу переехать к своей семье, которой действительно всё моё детство было на меня не наплевать. Я, конечно, обалденно по тебе соскучился, но это мой дом, и в свои двадцать два уж позволь мне самому, пожалуйста, решать, что мне в нём делать и как!

— Приструни свой нрав, Питер, и не смей повышать на меня голос, — отец недобро сощурился, сжав кулаки до побелевших костяшек. — Я никогда на тебя не плевал, особенно в твоём детстве, и специально не отдавал никаким дядям и тётям, чтобы они не портили твоё воспитание. Посмотри, ты был с ними всего ничего, и взгляни на себя со стороны, каким ты вырос благодаря их влиянию. И так, к слову, — прошипел Тони, хрустнув шеей. — Хозяина этой квартиры выдать её по вполне нормальной цене попросил тоже я.

Питер застыл в состоянии ступора, не зная, что ему делать — орать, возмущаться, продолжать удивляться или молча уйти. Это же какая наглость. По отношению к Мэй с Бэном, к его ценностям и… к его достоинству. Которого так, к слову, больше нет.

То есть, абсолютно всё было ложью? Огромной противной ложью, в которой ему захотелось возомнить себя королём? А как же уважение? А как же родительское сочувствие? Где же оно всё?!

Так не могло продолжаться. Больше не могло. Это всё неправда.

Он помолчал пару мгновений, переварив услышанное, снова помолчал. И выдал.

— Лучше уж совсем никакого отца, чем такого, как ты.

Проигнорировав резко расширившиеся от изумления глаза Тони, Питер развернулся и широкими шагами ушёл по коридору к собственной комнате. Распахнув дверцы шкафа, он злобно стёр ладонью подступившиеся горькие слёзы, принявшиеся стекать по горящим от гнева щекам, вытащил небольшую спортивную сумку и впихнул в неё то, что посчитал нужным для первого времени пребывания у дяди с тётей.

Ложь. Очередная красивая ложь, в которую он спокойно поверил. Придурок, нюня, идиот! Его отец и отпустить на четыре стороны, выпустив из-под опеки? Как можно было так поверить в глупую сказку, которая никогда бы не стала реальностью? Вот же, дурак, поверил, что мог чего-то добиться сам.

Питер раздражённо дёрнул на себя провод от зарядки, швыряя его вместе с вилкой в сумку. А Бэн и Мэй не просто так спрашивали про его дела. Они знали, что в один момент произойдёт нечто подобное, и оказались правы. От Питера не осталось ничего. Только фамилия Старк и разбитое в дребезги юношеское сердце. Герой. Никакой он не герой. Только гангстер, за которого отдувается папочкина сторона. Убожество…

Сейчас он как никогда раньше хотел поскорее оказаться дома у дяди с тётей. Там всё было правдой. Там всегда ему хотелось чувствовать себя не чьим-то долбанным продолжением, а просто Питером, у которого могут быть нормальные светлые мечты, обычные проблемы и первая влюблённость не в своего собственного отца. Там он был настоящим.

Его так резко схватили за плечи, что Питер почти вздрогнул, не заметив подошедшего Тони, и тут же скинул чужую руку, продолжив запихивать нужные вещи. Не нужна ему больше эта квартира. Не нужна никакая самостоятельность. Просто капелька чего-то правильного и светлого.

— Прекращай истерику, — холодно заметил Тони, но даже через его голос просочились обеспокоенные нотки. — Питер, это смешно. Я в курсе, куда ты поедешь. Брось свои вещи и посмотри на меня.

Он не посмотрит. Нет, нет и ещё раз нет.

Назло всему на этом ёбаном свете не посмотрит!

— Брось. Вещи! — членораздельно повторил отец, хрустнув пальцами. — И посмотри на меня.

Питер не бросил, запихнув фотографии прямо в рамках и принявшись застёгивать сумку.

— Посмотри на меня, я сказал!

Его развернули одним только движением, а самооценка, наработанная за время на тренировках, полетела в бездонную глубину глаз напротив. Посмотрел. Стало хуже.

Он только горько усмехнулся, узнавая отца, которому хотелось всего и сразу.

— Отпусти меня, — проговорил Питер одними губами, дёрнувшись назад, но не сумев отступить в стальном захвате. — Отпусти, пап…

Тони разглядывал мокрое лицо сына, его потускневшие глаза, когда-то горящие яркой вспышкой радости и счастья, красивые острые скулы, на которых остались едва заметные потёртости после удара чужого кулака, и безумно хотел ещё больше его ограничить. Ограничить, спрятать от всего мира, поставить под наилучшую свою охрану, чтобы больше ничей грязный палец не коснулся его кожи.

— Может, я не лучший отец, какого ты заслуживаешь, — тихо выдохнул Тони, сжимая трясущиеся от непонятно чего плечи, — но ты для меня всё.

Тот всхлипнул, мысленно и так вспоминая подобные слова в своём прошлом.

И снова всхлип, как будто все эмоции, скопившиеся в нём за несколько месяцев, дали конечный залп.

— Когда человек нужен, с ним так не поступают. Ему не делают больно.

— Это вынужденная мера, — нахмурился Тони, не зная, что должен ещё сказать, чтобы убедить в этом своего сына.

— Вынужденная из-за _чего_? — Питер совладал с эмоциями и из последних сил стряхнул сильные руки с плеч, делая шаг назад и тяжело опускаясь на кровать. — Потому что тебе просто этого хочется? И это, по-твоему, нормально?

— Так я хотя бы уверен, что ты не делаешь глупостей, — Тони скрестил руки на груди, оставшись на месте и чуть смягчив выражение лица. — Да, нормально. Я могу себе это позволить, и позволяю, — в своём духе пафосно выразился он строгим тоном. — Кому, как не твоему родителю, этим заниматься?

Питер склонил голову, сцепляя ладони за затылком в замок. Ему было явно не до душераздирающих разговор, ибо мозг и так не отошёл от осознания, что отец ни с того ни с сего нагрянул, как снег на голову, ещё и самооценка ускакала неизвестно куда. Не такой он представлял эту встречу, а про поток неоднозначных эмоций можно было вообще промолчать.

— Не до такой степени, — процедил он, принявшись постукивать пяткой о пол в нервном ритме.

— Какой — такой? — Тони терпило переждал молчание, вскидывая бровь в вопросе и проходя чуть вперёд. — Питер, если у нас проблема, её надо решать, а не усугублять. Пока я не услышу от тебя какой-либо чёткой претензии, мне не будут ясно, что и как в наших отношениях стоит устранять.

— Ладно, — Питер поднял голову, остановив неуверенный взгляд на отцовской груди. — Ты имеешь право обо мне заботиться, это правда, но не настолько… — умолкнув, он нервно прикусил губы, не находя подходящего слова. — Не настолько маниакально.

— Маниакально? — насмешливо повторил Тони. Маниакально. Значит, так его сын всё это время считал?

— В этом нет ничего смешного! — вмиг переменился в лице Питер, боясь отдалённо быть похожим на чертовски обиженного ребёнка. — Я имею в виду, что тебе стоит попробовать… не знаю, оглянуться на другие семьи и посмотреть, в чём заключается разница.

— И в чём? — Тони выглядел по-прежнему чуть удивлённым подобной формулировкой. — В том, что я не выпроваживаю тебя из дома в двадцать один год, говоря «поработай-ка на себя сам», или не считаю нужным по-отцовски обсуждать всех сексуальных девушек и парней, учащихся с тобой на одном потоке?

— В том, что в _нормальных_ семьях родители узнают о друзьях или вторых половинках своих детей не через базу данных, а от них _самих_. Когда они друг с другом _разговаривают_, — Питер устало потёр виски, прикрывая глаза. — Или не приставляют к ним охрану, стоит тем попросить переночевать у лучшего друга. И ещё интересуются их мнением, а не молча ставят перед фактом.

Тони исподлобья хмуро поглядел на него, переваривая услышанное и сопоставляя это с моментами в своей голове. Разве он когда-либо тыкал Питера носом в какие-то планы? Разве это настолько сильно его задевало и обижало? Но тогда возникал вопрос, почему же тот никогда и ничего не высказывал, а молча проглатывал каждую обиду, засевшую в мыслях, и делал так, как сказал ему Тони. Какая здесь, чёрт возьми, логика? Или, может, он просто перестал понимать нынешнюю молодёжь?

— По тебе было не сказать, что ты особо против такого расклада.

— А как же поездка в Лос-Анджелес? — Питер вновь подскочил на ноги, эмоционально тыкнув в отца указательным пальцем и аж покраснев от того, насколько грудную клетку переполнило возмущение. — «Собирай вещи, мы уезжаем»! — передразнил он голос Тони, закатив глаза. — А как же спросить, _хочу ли_ я того же? А узнать, готов ли я бросить семью, друзей и университет только ради одного _тебя_?

Питер чуть расслабил плечи, получив в ответ непроницаемое выражение лица. И какое здесь понимание?

— Значит, вся проблема заключалась в этом? — подал голос Тони, кривя губы и хмуря брови, по всей видимости, успев сделать соответствующие выводы.

— Вся проблема, — опустил голову Питер, жмуря глаза, — в твоём упрямом нежелании дать мне больше самостоятельности. И ничего более. Если бы не это, нам не пришлось бы делать вид, будто у нас просто разные интересы и совершенно нет времени друг другу позвонить.

— Ладно. Я увидел ситуацию с твоей стороны, а теперь ты послушай меня, — Тони несколько отстранённо оглядел комнату. — Представь на секунду, что всю молодость ты бухал до усрачки, вступал в самые крупные войны между знаменитыми бандами города, чтобы создать себе имя и переманить большую часть людей. Ты убивал и отпускал без разбора, надо ли и зачем. А потом появилось то, ради чего ты больше не мог рисковать.

Тони резко посмотрел на сына, пряча руки в карманах и медленно подходя к нему.

— То, ради чего ты не имел права рисковать. Знаешь, почему? — склонил он голову, будто ожидая стоящего ответа на свой вопрос. Питер осторожно кивнул, понимая. — Верно, — Тони кивнул вслед за ним. — Потому что впервые появился кто-то, кто нуждался в тебе гораздо больше, чем ты в нём. Твой ребёнок. Твой сын, который даже имени-то своего ещё не слышал, однако ты уже прекрасно знал, что камня на камне от всего Нью-Йорка не оставишь, если с ним что-то случится. Он растёт, смелеет, совершает первые ошибки и бежит тебе о них рассказать, а ты слушаешь и понятия не имеешь, в какой период оплошности станут серьёзнее, и проблемы — крупнее. То он ломает руку, упав со стола, то обжигается о кипящий чайник, то летит с лестницы, пропустив ступеньку, то почти вылетает с мотоцикла, чудом оставшись живым… — Тони резко скривился, вспомнив самый неприятный момент за всю его молодость. — И ты пытаешься сделать всё возможное, чтобы свести к минимуму любые опасности. Конечно же, отправляешь с ним охрану, чтобы кто-то мог в твоё отсутствие его защитить. Разумеется, то и дело звонишь, не давая оставаться где-то надольше нужного. Несомненно, сам за ним приезжаешь в любой уголок города, чтобы успокоиться и забрать домой. Точно также, собственно, хочешь забрать с собой, чтобы он всегда был под твоим присмотром, и в один прекрасный день тебе не позвонили твои же люди и не сообщали, что его _больше нет_. Не из-за банальной аварии, не из-за стандартных проблем со здоровьем, а потому что ему просто, блять, захотелось погеройствовать!

Питер охнул, тяжело опираясь на шкаф, сцепляя ладони перед собой в замок и упираясь в них подбородком. Почему-то из уст отца каждое волнение прозвучало слишком правильно и идеалистично, отчего на душе кошки заскребли. Тони просто хотел создать для него лёгкую дорогу во взрослый мир, чтобы обошлось без оплошностей, а он свернул и пошёл по обходному пути, вдобавок заставив родителя считать, что тот ему совершенно не нужен.

Сын медленно поднял взгляд на отца, пройдясь глазами от колен до подбородка. Может, в этом и была проблема? Что они гнули своё, но не ставили себя на места друг друга? Питер не хотел видеть стандартную сторону отцовства, а Тони не хотел признавать независимость почти взрослого парня?

— Я… не знал, что у тебя на это такая точка зрения, — признался он, не находя подходящих слов. — Мне казалось, ты просто из упрямства не хочешь меня никуда не отпускать.

— А я и не хочу, — честно ответил Тони, заставив сына удивлённо округлить глаза. — Но рано или поздно все птенцы вылетают из гнезда, а? — горько усмехнувшись, он посмотрел куда-то в сторону. — Ты в праве делать всё, что считаешь нужным, Питер. Всё, что не опасно для твоей жизни, имеется в виду, — веско и строго добавил Тони. — Это сейчас нужнее всего, я услышал тебя. Что ж, пожалуй, давно следовало провести этот разговор.

Питер ошарашенно вздрогнул, увидев, как пристально отец глянул на него перед тем, как развернуться.

— Передавай Бэну и Мэй привет, — небрежно бросил тот через плечо, подходя к дверному проёму. — Я постараюсь заглянуть на неделе, но обещать не могу. И рану обработай.

Тони вышел из комнаты так же спешно, как и в неё вошёл — совсем незаметно. Питер моргнул раз, второй, третий, осознал, что же осталось в итоге, и едва не ударил кулаками о шкаф от безысходности. Свободу-то он получил, но ценой чего? Того, что отец отдалится от него, перестанет написывать и звонить, видеть будет раз в пару недель?

Взгляд зацепился за сумку, в которой лежали некоторые вещи. Ему и правда это было так необходимо?

— И к чему это позволение, если в конечно итоге тебя всё равно не будет?! — громко гаркнул Питер, разворачиваясь и со злости упираясь руками о спинку стула. Желваки заходили ходуном, а дыхание сбилось — не может всё закончиться так несправедливо. — Думаешь, я все эти месяцы молчал, чтобы потом услышать, что ты уходишь и снова оставляешь _меня одного_?!

На некоторое время воцарилась тишина, среди которой он только смог различить собственное бьющееся сердце и ворох мыслей в голове. Затем послышались медленные шаги, показавшиеся ему ужасно громкими.

— Я тебя не бросил, Питер. Я преподал урок, — ни с того ни с сего холодно заявил Тони, стоя за его спиной. — И сейчас не исчезаю, а оставляю тебя с тем, что ты просил.

— Какой-то жестокий урок.

Питер болезненно усмехнулся и сгорбился, не имея ни малейшего представления о том, как и что он хочет сказать.

— Вспоминай временами, кто твой отец, — казалось, Тони просто пожал плечами, продолжив разглядывать его спину. — И чем ты на этот раз недоволен, мой маленький гангстер?

— Я всё это время нашего разговора не для того, чтобы ты сказал то, что сказал, — найдя в себе неизвестно откуда взявшиеся силы, Питер вздохнул и повернулся. — Я хотел, чтобы ты научился меня понимать.

— Да что ты, дорогой? — устрашающе возвысился над ним отец, хмуря брови. — И чего же на этот раз я не понял?

— Все месяцы я думал, что это пройдёт, — нервно схватился Питер за затылок. — До последнего надеялся, что пересмотрю взгляды, влюблюсь в кого-нибудь и справлюсь. И всё же, я по-прежнему нуждаюсь в тебе, но не как в моём отце, который вечно меня опекает, а как в мужчине, которому могу доверять. Это всё так неправильно…

Питер резко выдохнул, осторожно поднимая глаза на лицо отца и пытаясь разглядеть в нём понятные эмоции. На секунду от двоякого взгляда ему стало очень-очень страшно — неужели и правда отец разочаровался в нём?

— И почему мне кажется, что это самая важная проблема, по которой благодаря тебе я целый год трахал свои мозги? — неожиданно спокойно вопросил Тони, скептически вскинув бровь. Питер на последних слов чуть не поперхнулся своей слюной от того, что родитель вновь позволил себе при нём сказать нецензурное слово. — Можешь не отвечать.

Тони осторожно потянулся и коснулся шершавой ладонью родного лица, зная, какие затаённые похотливые желания вырывались из него каждый раз, стоило только представить рядом милое лицо сына, как будет вжимать его тело в себя и вместо слов доказывать всё одними поступками. И сейчас, находясь от него так близко, ему хотелось послать к чёрту тормоза и наконец-то насладиться сладостно-греховным моментом, чтобы почувствовать вкус ещё не исцелованных мягких губ.

— Питер, — выдохнул он, на последних порах сдерживая своё тело. — В преступном мире моего имени не знает только тупой, и это уже говорит о том, какой я человек. За моей спиной столько дерьма, что тебе лучше не рыться в моей биографии. Я — глава всего криминального и грязного, и ты правда считаешь, что этот порок как-то на мне скажется? — Тони насмешливо сощурился, едва ощутимо погладив щёку сына большим пальцем. — Мне никогда не наскучит заботиться о тебе в любых проявлениях, какими бы резкими и маниакальными они ни были. Переживать о тебе даже посреди дня — мой смысл и моя забота. Дай мне знать, Питер, просто скажи, чего ты хочешь, и мне не нужно будет _так_ поступать.

Зацепившись взглядов за заалевшие скулы и дёрнувшийся кадык, Тони сглотнул, боясь трусящейся рукой спугнуть откровенность сына и ввести его в состояние прострации и испуга. Этого только не хватало.

— Сделай меня счастливым нормально.

Тони не сразу понял, что именно сказал Питер, и недоумённо глянул на него.

— И как это, по-твоему, «нормально»?

Его сын прикусил изнутри щёку и, потянувшись, обхватил рукой крепкую шею, резко дёрнув её вверх, чтобы глаза в глаза.

— Как ты делал это всегда. Только по-настоящему, — и совсем нежное, ласковое: — Позаботься обо мне, пап.

Потянувшись, Питер шумно вдохнул и, не обрывая зрительного контакта, приблизился к отцовскому лицу. Так давно хотелось это сделать, чисто чтобы попробовать. Чисто посмотреть, как они с этим справятся.

Сократив расстояние, он первым коснулся соблазнительно манящих губ отца, отдаваясь всем телом в его крепкие уверенные руки.

Тони не стал долго размениваться на промедления и, крепко прижав сына к себе, обхватил того одной рукой за талию, покрытую небольшими синяками, а другой ловко обхватил его затылок, зарываясь пальцами в отросшие мягкие волосы. Питер податливо приоткрыл рот, позволяя чужому языку вторгаться в него, совершать какие-то безумные действия, сводить своей неправильностью и накалом пошлости с ума.

Тони переплетал их языки, обводил ровную линию зубов, делал поцелуй ещё более громким, мокрым и горячим. Он уже не контролировал свои руки, блуждающие по голой спине, покрытой россыпью родинок и последствий схваток, по подтянутому торсу с выступающими кубиками пресса, по стройным бокам.

Он должен был затронуть абсолютно все малейшие участки, поцеловать каждый сантиметр, который всегда и всецело принадлежал ему даже в самых прямых смыслах. Его кровь, его продолжение, его сын. Такой родной, нежный, ранимый и самую малость повзрослевший за оставшееся позади время. Если бы только Питер сейчас остановился, он бы больше никогда не позволил себе даже мимолётом коснуться его. Но тот не отталкивал, только сильнее прижимался, тёрся, приподнимался на носочки, чтобы стало чуточку удобнее.

Питер едва дышал, хватая в перерывах между соприкосновениями языков воздух. Нужно было дальше, сильнее и глубже. Столько представлений было в голове, столько мыслей, а в настоящем момент оказался куда приятнее и желаннее, чем был даже в самом горячем видении.

Отцовские руки спустились ниже и ощутимо сжали подкаченные ягодицы, а с его губ сорвался слабый полустон. Пальцы вцепились в его округлости сквозь одежду, то сильно сжимая, то тут же разжимая привлекательные полушария. Ему сносило крышу, он был готов к большему. Подавшись сильнее вперёд, Питер неоднозначно потёрся голой грудью о другую и низом живота о твёрдое бедро. Там охрененно пекло, и тот мысленно клялся, что его организм никогда так яро не пылал.

Тони порывисто прикусил его за нижнюю губу, в который раз сильно сжав упругие ягодицы, и ответил на действия, толкнувшись пахом вперёд. Питер потянул вверх его серую футболку, отбрасывая ту в сторону и добираясь в кои-то веки собственными ладошками до загорелой кожи.

Пальцы пробегали по некоторым шрамам, по более стальному в отличие от него прессу, по ямочкам на пояснице. За это ему не терпелось занять личное месту в Аду. В штанах за доли секунд стало тесно, одежда превратилась в ненужное тряпьё, отделяющего их обоих от самого главного. Тони снова сплёл их языки, положив ладони на бёдра напротив и нетерпеливо дёрнув резинку домашних штанов вместе с нижним бельём, позволяя им упасть по стройным ногам к щиколоткам.

Питер распахнул глаза и впервые громко простонал в поцелуе, когда уверенные пальцы коснулись его там, где не позволено было касаться ни одному постороннему человеку. Чужая ладонь обхватила его стоящий колом член, на самом конце ожидаемо истекающий вязкой субстанцией, и сделала по нему несколько точных ритмичных движений, вызвавшихся отчаянный всхлип.

— Вот так, маленький, — осипшим голосом выдохнул Тони. — Давай, громче.

Потянувшись, Питер трясущими руками расстегнул пряжку кожаного ремня, добрался до пуговицы и молнии, справился с ними обеими и оставил своего отца в точно таком же положении, в каком был и сам. Тони рыкнул в его губы, ощутив холодную ладошку внизу своего живота, и, не церемонясь, принялся подталкивать сына к кровати, не убирая собственной руки с его чувствительного органа и перемещая её ниже на уровень яиц. В этот раз только он будет вести и никак иначе. Чтобы окончательно разрушить все границы и самолично разорвать между ними разделяющую черту.

Спина наткнулась на мягкое покрывало, и Питер удобно повозился плечами, подстраиваясь под удобное положение, как тяжёлое тело легко сверху него и прижало собой неприятно отдавшееся болью место. Зашипев, он содрогнулся, давая понять, чтобы отец сделал больше упора на другой бок, однако этим самым он подмахнул бёдрами выше, коснувшись своей липкой головкой об отцовский твёрдый орган, покрывшийся вздутыми венами и полностью готовый к тому, чтобы в него прямо сейчас войти. Питер в который раз сдержал вскрик наслаждения и томления, а Тони сдержал приятную дрожь от неожиданного контакта и чуть сбавил давление на больной бок сына.

Тот потянулся рукой к тумбочке, не сразу достав из-под листов и некоторых элементов одежды крем для тела, обычно используемый им при массаже ног и плеч, когда патрули выдавались особо напряжёнными.

— Сейчас папочка позаботится о тебе, Питер, — горячо шепнул он, забираясь ладонью в банку и зачерпывая на пальцы субстанцию, похожую по вязкости на смазку. — Никто этого не сделает лучше, чем я. Никто и никогда. Ты же знаешь это?

— Д-да, я… Зна-а-а-ю! — закричал Питер, запрокидывая голову и вцепившись одной рукой в мягкую ткань под ним, а другой придерживаясь за твёрдое плечо.

Пробравшись к заветному месту, Тони уткнулся носом в мягкие волосы на макушке сына, а тем временем, смазав сжатое кольцо мышц, осторожно ввёл в него указательный палец. Его ребёнка никто не смел трогать так, как делал это он.

Питер стонал, извивался, старался глубоко и размеренно дышать, чтобы крики не донеслись сквозь картонные стены до соседа и его крохотной дочурки, которой явно рановато слышать что-то подобное в свои годы. Его же отец как раз наоборот сдерживаться не особо собирался. Тони мокрой дорожкой поцелуев прошёлся от плеча до пульсирующей жилки на шее и, пока вместе с поступательным движением вводил второй палец, растягивая до него девственный проход, несильно прикусил тонкую кожу. Сын под ним завозился сильнее, привыкая к заполненности и подстраивающимся под действия мышцам.

Движения руки становились чуточку быстрее и резче, потому что он сам не заметил, как разочарованно выдохнул, когда ладонь остановилась. Питер приподнял бёдра, подмахнув ими, и постарался сам полностью насадиться. Громкое восклицание таки вырвалось из его горла, стоило отцу снова увеличить диаметр проникновения.

— П-пап… — застонал он, хватаясь за крепкую шею и подаваясь бёдрами вверх.

— Не спеши, дорогой, подожди, — мягкий голос растворял его в пространстве, а последние крупицы предрассудков исчезли сами собой. — Ты должен успокоиться.

Тони вернулся к припухшим губам, запечатляя на них долгий, тягучий поцелуй, и, потянув Питера на себя, заставил того повернуться и встать на четвереньки, уперевшись локтями в матрас. Тот почувствовал себя безумно развратным и полностью доступным, словно в такой позиции отец мог делать с ним всё, что пожелает.

Питер чуть подмял одеяло, чтобы стало немного удобнее, а тем временем пальцы с новой порцией крема хорошо смазали его анус и на пару мгновений исчезли. Тони провёл консистенцией по всей длине своего больно пульсирующего органа и коротко выдохнул, едва сдержавшись от хорошего шлепка по упругой ягодице перед ним. Сейчас не стоило пугать, может, тому это не особо понравится.

Тони подвинулся ближе, одной рукой погладив здоровый бок юношеского тела, чтобы чуточку успокоить, а другой приставив ко входу свой не маленький для первого раза член. Питер ощутимо вздрогнул, но крепко зажмурился и чуть прикусил губы, уткнувшись лицом в свои же ладони. Отец погладил его в последний раз и протолкнул головку в тугой проход. Тони не спешил, нашёптывая успокаивающие слова и подстраиваясь под ощущения тихо прошипевшего что-то сына.

Питер глубоко задышал, его сердце забилось в бешеном ритме, а сам постарался расслабиться и доставить в этот раз удовольствие хотя бы отцу. Он пару мгновений приходил в себя, думая, что заполненность в заднице явно лучше, чем нескончаемая тяга в паху в самый ненужный момент, и, собрав всю свою волю и сжав ладони в кулаки, ощутимо толкнулся назад, позволяя члену полностью войти в него до самого основания. Это было одновременно и неприятно, и незабываемо, и одновременно сладко, отчего собственный орган призывно дёрнулся между ног. Тони ухватился обеими руками за бока и, мельком глянув на реакцию сына, принялся делать первые лёгкие толчки, пока ещё сдерживая несусветный порыв начать насаживать того на себя гораздо глубже и жёстче.

Движения давались тяжеловато, но только сначала. Потом Питер, привыкнув к размерам отцовского члена, призывно расставил ноги чуть шире и резко подмахнул бёдрами, отчего только вышедшая и снова вошедшая головка плавно проехалась по простате. Он широко раскрыл рот, издав самый громкий и протяжный стон. Тони не удержался и застонал вслед за ним, принявшись двигаться быстрее. Он сильно толкался бёдрами вперёд, позволяя собственному органу чуть выходить и тут же вторгаться снова новым толчком.

Весь мир поплыл перед глазами, а конечности норовили разъехаться в разные стороны, Питер с силой хватался руками за одеяло и простыню, однако всё равно съезжал. Тогда на минутку проскользнула мысль, что паучьи способности ему бы точно не помешали. Тони вошёл в размеренный ритм, с наслаждением слушая пошлые крики, выходящие в ладони и подушку, и продолжая без остановки растягивать собой тугое колечко мышц. Тела покрывались испариной, Питер пытался сам подаваться навстречу прерывисто дышащему отцу, что создавало мокрые шлёпающие звуки по всей комнате, и только на фоне где-то тикали настенные часы, а через стенку слышалась какая-то комедия.

— Па-а-ап! Я не мог-у-у! — кричал он в подушку, по-прежнему жмурясь и кусая зубами наволочку, чтобы быть тише.

Напряжение между ног становилось всё больнее и больнее, и ему совсем не хотелось от него отступать. Питер потянулся было рукой к низу живота, но чужие ладони вовремя его остановили, и Тони навалился на него потной грудью, переплетая их пальцы и не останавливая поступающих движений.

— Сделай. Это. Сам! — отрывисто и требовательно шепнул отец, выдыхая ему в ухо и легонько прикусывая мочку. — Ну же, дорогой… Сделай это для папочки! Давай же, сейчас!

Тот громко стонал в подушку от накрывшего с головой возбуждения и сильнее выгибался, знатно испачкав под собой пододеяльник, а Тони глухо рыкнул и через несколько размашистых толчков кончил прямо внутрь, тем самым ощущая, как вокруг члена быстро сокращаются стенки ануса.

Отдышавшись, Питер чуть поворочался, а отец мягко поцеловал его в затылок и плавно вышел с последовавшим мокрым звуком. Сын осторожно опустился на живот, но тут же передумал, когда противная боль отдалась в боку. Ещё пара недель должна пройти, чтобы царапины и ссадины зажили. Ему стало на секунду страшно, ведь произошло то, о чём они долго думали, рубеж перейдён, и… Что теперь?

— Ч-чш. Ты чего дрожишь? — Тони приобнял сына со спины, утыкаясь носом в его пахнущую мужским гелем и потом шею. — Замёрз? — заботливо поинтересовался он, однако тот отрицательно покачал головой.

Извернувшись в руках отца, Питер повернулся к нему лицом, уставившись в горящие усталостью и несусветной нежностью глаза. Он сначала засомневался, но потом потянулся рукой и дотронулся до горячей щеки тыльной стороной ладони, предполагая, что уже к утру появится небольшая щетина. Тони словив его ладонь и, прикрыв глаза, мягко её поцеловал, а затем переплёл их пальцы рук.

— Пап, я… — начал было Питер и тут же замер, не зная, как бы точнее выразиться.

— Я знаю, дорогой, — чуть приподнял уголки губ Тони, разглядывая с нескрываемым трепетом родное лицо. — Я тебя тоже. Я тоже…

Питер счастливо улыбнулся и прикрыл глаза, подумав, что не всё так плохо. Червь совести заползал внутри, напоминая про явно не готовых к такому раскладу Бэна и Мэй, но… Им же не обязательно говорить, верно? Хотя… Вновь открыв глаза, Питер задумчиво глянул на свою чудом оставшуюся на коже повязку. Хотя пару дней пожить у них бы не помешало для подстраховки.

— Надеюсь, теперь ты переедешь домой? — вдруг уточнил Тони, поглаживая пальцами молочную кожу на ребрах сына.

— В смысле, к дяде и тёте? — лукаво улыбнулся Питер, тут же получив несильный шлепок по ягодице. — Эй! Я уточнил!

— И я уточнил, — заметил тот, по-собственнически огладив место удара. — Слушай, — вздохнул он, столкнувшись взглядом с сыном. — Я же не запрещаю тебе с ними видеться. Если хочешь ночевать у них по выходным — иди. Однако все остальные дни обязуйся ночевать дома.

— С тобой? — осторожно подал голос Питер.

— Да, маленький, — ласково усмехнулся Тони. — Со мной. Мы же договорились?

Получив в ответ кивок, Старк старший приподнялся на локте и накрыл изрядно припухшие губы напротив новым поцелуем, а Старк младший замычал от удовольствия и зарылся пальцами в густой шевелюре отца.

— Слова свои назад возьмёшь, — поцелуй пришёлся на подборок.

— Да, пап, возьму, — хихикнул Питер, обхватывая нависшего над ним отца ногами вокруг талии. И чтоб эту рану!

— И своей дуристикой заниматься прекратишь, — почему-то уверенно заявил Тони, скептически вскинув бровь.

— Ну, конечно, — наотмашь согласился спокойный Питер, углубившись в поцелуй и почувствовав упирающееся ему в живот «не колено».

С темой «взять слова назад» он был полостью согласен, а вот над последним надо бы ещё подумать…


End file.
